A Twist On Cult Of Chucky
by mysterious888
Summary: My twist on how Cult of Chucky should've ended. (I only own Veronica :D) *Rated T for swearing*


**Part 1: You Won't Get Away With This!**

"You won't get away with this!" Nica growled at the killer doll.

"I already have, nobody suspects the doll" Chucky laughed. The door to Doctor Foley's office opened and there stood the one-armed Chucky doll dragging a body in with his last remaining arm, with his drill in his overall pocket.

"Oh my god..." Nica muttered.

"He's here. Took him long enough, stupid kid" the other doll scoffed.  
"Andy's not a kid anymore. It takes us to bahooze our steps" the one-armed doll said.

"Bahooze! Look at you, ya sound like Hannibal Lecter!" the other one scoffed.

"Can't believe they canceled that show.." he muttered.

"TJ..." Nica muttered, as the dolls placed TJ's unconscious body onto the couch in the office.

"Leave her out of this, Chucky! She's got nothing to do with this!" Nica scoffed.

"Actually, she does. Being my own flesh and blood, she's plenty much involved" the one armed Chucky sneered.

"No way in hell..." Nica glared at the Chucky dolls "She can't be your daughter..." she continued.

"Her real name isn't TJ Valentine, her name is Veronica Ray. My daughter" the one-armed one remarked. Veronica, or TJ, groaned as she slowly regained consciousness

"She's waking up.." both dolls remarked.

"She's got our eyes, you know?" the other doll smiled. Veronica stretched as she looked over at the Chucky dolls.

"Stay away from me!" she panicked, as she shuffled away from her father.

"Don't doubt who you are, Princess" the one-armed doll sighed.

"You are a Ray, deal with it" the other doll chuckled. The one-armed doll slid a gag into Veronica's mouth as the other doll tied her down. The dolls kissed their daughter's forehead as they walked over to the desk to see the short-haired doll.

"Ugh! What the hell happened to him?" the other one sneered.  
"I don't know!" the one-armed proclaimed.

"Wake him up then!" the other one commanded The one-armed doll placed his hand upon the short-haired Chucky's head and recited

"Ade bocque damballa!", thunder and lightning echoed in the skies outside the asylum as the short-haired doll sprung to life. He picked up the letter-opener off Doctor Foley's desk.

"You know, I love being me!" the short-haired doll remarked as he admired the knife in his hand.

"And I love my job" the one armed doll continued. As the short-haired and one armed doll jumped off the desk, the lead Chucky remarked to his fellow cult members,

"Especially the look on my victim's face as they realize in that final moment, that it's all really happening, a children's toy is actually beating them to death with a yard stick".

"Or setting them on fire!" the short-haired one remarked.

"Eviscerating them!" the one-armed one commented.

"All actual examples" the lead Chucky said. The three burst into laughter as the lead Chucky looked at Veronica, who was terrified out of her wits,

"You know all those references, don't you, Princess?" he smiled. He walked over to Veronica as he slid the gag out of her mouth, Veronica took a large exhale as she nodded.

"Yes I do. You beat Miss Kettlewell to death with a yard stick, Glenda set Joan on fire. You eviscerated Claire" she sighed. The lead Chucky slid the gag back into her mouth and turned to Nica. As Jennifer, also known as Tiffany walked in with Glen and Glenda, the redheaded twins of Chucky and Tiffany. Veronica screamed but it was muffled by the gag.

"Oh my god..." Nica muttered upon seeing Tiffany in a human body and the twins. Glen looked at the chuckies in fear as Glenda smiled sadistically. Tiffany filed her nails as she walked over to Veronica, sitting down next to her, as Veronica screamed, again it was muffled by the gag,

"Sweetface, that's not the way to greet your mother, is it?" Tiffany chuckled, she slid the gag out of Veronica's mouth as Veronica glared at her mother and at her father.

"FUCK YOU!" she spat at her mother. Tiffany slid the gag into Veronica's mouth.

"Ignore Little Miss Potty Mouth, she's angry" she remarked. Veronica spat the gag out of her mouth and stood up with ropes broken.

"How the fuck?!" Glenda, Tiffany and the chuckies questioned.

"That, ladies and gents is a mystery not for today!" Veronica announced. She walked over to Nica, and removed her straitjacket. Andy burst into the room,

"Oh, looks like I'm not required. You three" he pointed at Glen, Veronica and Nica,

"We're getting out of here". Glen ran behind Andy, full of hope. Veronica pushed her to their rooms to get their belongings. Veronica took her contacts out, as she put her glasses on. They looked like Klaus Baudelaire's from Netflix's adaptation of _A Series Of Unfortunate Events_, but don't tell her that.

"I hated those things" Veronica told Nica, as Andy dragged Nica's suitcase and Veronica dragged her's.

"You know, the Bank never seized the property. We can go home now" Veronica told Nica.

"That's good. What about Alice?" she asked, concerned.

"Alice was killed by my Dad when the soul transfer didn't work" Glen sighed.

"She's in a better place, Nica.." Veronica sighed, whilst reassuring her adoptive sister. Veronica helped Nica into Andy's van, and put her wheelchair in the trunk. Glen hopped in the back seat next to Veronica. As Andy got into the front seat, Glenda walked to him, looking sad.

"I don't want to join my parents. I swear".  
"Alright kid, hop in the back if you wanna redeem yourself" Andy sighed, as Glenda hopped into the backseat. She looked at Glen sympathetically.

"Look Glen. I am sorry, I realized the truth about Dad and Mum" Glenda apologized

"I forgive you, Sister" Glen smiled at his sister as she clipped her seat belt in as Andy started the car. They drove off into the distance with Tiffany and the chuckies behind them...

_That's all folks! Until the next part!_

_-mysterious888 :)_


End file.
